


My Heart Belongs To Daddy

by xspike4evax



Series: Song Titles Series [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drusilla loved William, but there would always be Angelus.</p><p>Artist: Marilyn Monroe</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart Belongs To Daddy

My Heart Belongs To Daddy 

It wasn't as if she didn't love William, because she did. Drusilla loved William in a way she could never love anyone else for he was hers; she had made him. Maybe when William turned someone he would understand, that as much as that person belonged to him, he would always belong to her. 

It was the same with Angelus; he had made her. Angelus was all viciousness and depravity; there was no softness in him the way there was in sweet William. Angelus did not love her, but he owned her and William could never take his place. 

Drusilla was bound to Angelus for eternity.


End file.
